genesis_dna_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiemon
"The cold was so intense it burned, and in that moment I knew what winter really meant." One of the later Generals that had joined Julius later on in the war. He had been frozen solid in a secret Genesis camp in Alaska. He will never know warmth, or be able to let another being touch him without instantly freezing whatever comes into contact with his skin. Most would think he had a lonely life, but really he stands guard for all Genesis, with a bright white smile as a sign that even warmth can be kept inside a blizzard storm. Appearance A very pale strapping young man, His eyes are like ice and his clothes move around him like silent snow filled winds. His smile is pure white, radiating the warmth of his heart that he guards against his own freezing cold nature. Brown low cut hair is odd contrast to this mythic looking man, but it always seems to be right. For even now, Genesis Beings hold something human in them. Personality It's easy to describe him as a stoic guardian who never falters in his watch over others. But he is deep, on so many levels that even his few friends say that he is one of the brightest unique people they have met. History A boy with no history, all he ever knew was the cold. That is all he could ever remember even now. The cold had been with him since he was born into the world during a winter storm, lucky to survive the birth... yet his mother was not. He was raised for awhile by his father, an odd man in an old log cabin that would of been considered ancient in these times. Never once being warm, even when he tried putting his hand it a fire... it only burned like cold frostbite. His father died of sickness when he was around six, this is also about the time the Humans found out he was a Genesis being. They grabbed the boy, and finding out that he felt like Ice no matter what they did, they decided to freeze him to see how long he could survive. Regardless to say he was frozen, all the way until he was around 20. Obscurus found the young man in ice after he had dealt with that camp, freeing him of his prison. The boy had stayed awake, alive, and ever since he was 18 he could of escaped. Obscurus asked why he hadn't. Chiemon simply smiled and said "What better way to learn how to control the cold then learn that it can never reach the depth of your heart." Obscurus told him to seek out a man called Julius, who he had said might even rival his light. The rest, well doesn't really need to be told. Chiemon clearly met Julius, became a general, and has created more legends about a man who could stand in the fiercest blizzard, always watching. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities DNA Ability Frostbite *The ability to create different degree of coldness in anything he comes close to. Often freezing things solid. *Makes him Immune to any type of cold, and even intense fire can't hurt him. For as soon as it comes close it turns into flames of frost. DNA Weapon Frost Guard: *'Gauntlets of Ice that never cracks or melts. ' *'Legs covered in the same Ice' *'The rest of his body are fully incased in Ice armor' *'A Giant shield capable of reflecting anything back towards a target.' Titan Evolution Said to be a huge Ice warrior with a sword of Ice that could cleave mountains. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods)